


Eren in Wonderland

by Yama



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alice in wonderland themed characters, Angst with a Happy Ending, As well as sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Badass Eren Yeager, Blood, But nothing happens I swear, Canon-Typical Violence, Corporal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren does to, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Frottage, Hange being Hange, Hange is female in this case, Hange ships it, I have too many tags, Like hes better than canon Eren Yeager thank you very much, Like its pretty much the same level, Like lots of it, Like not that slow but pretty slow, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, She may ship it harder than all of us, Slow Burn, Thats whats important, This has some explict violence, Wall Sex, Weapons, also humor, also swearing, levi has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yama/pseuds/Yama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating the armored titan and almost killing Reiner, Eren finds himself unable to escape his titan body. Thus forcing Levi to cut titan Eren's nape in order to save him. This time something is different. The next time Eren wakes up he finds himself falling down into a deep abyss and into the wonderful world of wonderland. Inside he faces a new challenge (besides man eating Titans) and  has to face his own fate and the prophecy of saving wonderland from the unknown. Eren fights tooth in nail to get back home all while realizing his love for the seemingly cold Corporal Levi. Smut and drama ensured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first attempt at posting an old story I've been recently working on. I've had this idea in my head for awhile and have been dying to try it out. This takes place when Eren is first fighting the armored titan and it just diverges from there. This was originally written on wattpad, So here we go. (I don't have a beta so tell me if their are any mistakes.)

Sweat poured down the young titan shifter's temple as he pushed himself far past his own capabilities. His knees buckled from the exertion of the amount of force it took to lift up the armoured titan and drive him into the ground. Eren wrestled the armored titan harder into the ground, creating an even larger indentation onto the once smooth concrete. Reiner, sensing that he was going to lose began to struggled against Eren's hold more vehemently. Eren suspecting this grabbed hold of the Armored's wrist and twisted them with enough force to break them. Reiner withered in pain and tried to buck the shifter off of him but Eren held tight. Reiner's strength began to diminish and eventually he stopped struggling entirely. Eren only released his grip when he saw the raising steam and felt the sudden heat from the evaporating body. He stood tall and proud as he witnessed the evil titan shifter's demise first hand. Not wanting Reiner to escape, Eren acted quickly and ripped the remaining body parts to pieces. He had two goals in mind. 1) to find Reiner before he could escape and 2) kill the titan shifter that betrayed his trust and was the reason as to why millions of innocent lives were slaughtered. Eren's mind was hazy as he found the tall teen's slightly scorched body lying under the remaining tissue and bone matter, unconscious but still alive. "Eren stop" Armin screamed in a frenzied panic, before swinging his way onto Eren's shoulders and gripping the black locks brushing against him tightly. "Don't lose yourself Eren, we need Reiner alive."  
The shifter acknowledged Armin's presence by swatting out a hand intending to knock out the little blond from his shoulder. Armin sensing the change in mood catapulted to the nearest decimated building, as well as grabbing the small gun from his holster and shooting the flare in the air. The red glare that filled the otherwise beautiful sky with a foretold warning. Eren was too far gone.  
Eren felt nothing but the insistent urge to feast upon the human lying in the palm of his hand. He brought his hand up closer to his mouth, his warm breath protruding and creating a small pocket of warm air. Before he knew it the human was already inside his mouth, ready to slide down into his stomach when he heard a voice. At first the shifter felt disoriented, the glaze in his eyes clearing and his mind refocusing as he placed a face with that voice. Corproal Levi. He realized with a start that he had Reiner inside his mouth. The young teen practically drowning in the saliva he was desecrating.  
"You can't even follow simple orders you idiot." Levi tsked in annoyance and brought out his blades. "I'm only gonna ask you once Eren. Are you gonna let Reiner go or will I have to cut him out of your mouth?" The unspoken threat lingered in the air, sending cold shivers down the teen's back. Eren could feel the anger radiating off Levi and thought better of disobeying him and spit Reiner out onto the building Armin was resting at. He could feel the disgust coiling around in the pit of his gut at the thought of almost eating another human. How was he no better than the monsters he was trying to kill? He couldn't even control himself enough to not eat Reiner. Before Eren's thoughts turned to an even darker route Levi interjected.  
"Hey brat! Are you gonna come out or will I have to cut you out myself." Levi watched for any sort of acknowledgement to his question. When he received none he took it as an OK to take him out. Eren was too far gone if the vacant expression the titan was currently showing was any indication.  
All at once Eren felt the searing pain of being ripped open, flesh once fused with the titan body ripping off. His body felt hot, to hot and Eren cried out in pain before pacingout entirelly. Corporal Levi took notice that his was the worse one yet. He stood, cradling Eren in his arms and tried to stifle the sudden urge to look away from the young boy. Eren was lying unconscious with half of his face seared off, blood dripping down from the open wounds and fragments of bones peeking threw the marred flesh. The steam that usually followed after Eren's departure from his titan body was not happening. The sight was ungodly but Levi kept a straight face and fired the flare that would indicate that the mission had ended. Wall Maria had been claimed.  
Inside the walls the people wearily watched, the amount of survivors was astonishing to say the least. This mission had the highest kill count yet, with 90% of the scouts dead and 8% severely wounded. Although the team held their heads high, they held guilt and grief in their hearts. They had done the impossible and claimed back the wall. The titans were no longer in control, for once the humans had beaten the titans.  
Tears fell down Mikasa's face at the sight of her only family left, broken. Eren's body was in her arms and only caused the grief in her heart to get worse. Eren looked as though he was already dead, the only indication he was still alive was the slight rise and fall of his chest. She layed her head onto Eren's chest, to make sure that his heart was still beating and the slight rise and fall of his chest wasn't her eyes playing tricks on her. When she heard the faint heartbeat, soft but sturdy Mikasa vowed deep down inside that she'd never let Eren out of her sight again. The captain orders be damned.  
Levi sat away watching the pair with knowing eyes. He had stayed by Eren's bedside until she arrived. He had not wanted to intrude and felt somewhat awkward so he sat in the far corner of the room. He knew how much of a shocker it was to see Eren like that. But to know that he wasn't healing as well was just the icing on the cake. Levi felt the little tug in his heart at the sight of the once determined boy now stuck inside the castle walls, hooked up to various liquids and tubes, struggling to stay alive. That's something he respected about Eren greatly. The fact the kid wasn't a quitter. He was a determined little shit that would keep fighting even if he knew he was going to lose. Levi then choose that moment to leave when Hange decided to burst into the room unannounced.  
"I have some news." Levi and Mikasa looked at her expectantly and silently waited for her to continue. "I believe Eren won't be waking up any time soon."  
Eren saw nothing but a deep abyss of darkness. There was no sense of direction, yet he felt as though he was falling. Falling deeper and deeper into the unknown as the darkness surrounded him. Eren opened his mouth to scream only to have the darkness creep into his mouth and begin to suffocate him. Fearing for his life Eren clawed at the thick blanket of black only to cause the darkness to come closer, squeeze tighter. Tears began to spring in the corner of his eyes as Eren silently compensated against what could only be his untimely death. He struggled and wormed his way out of the darkness only to land rather softly onto what appeared to be a bed of some sorts.  
"Where am I?" Eren asked to no one in particular. The room he was in was massive, and quite stunning. The walls were decorated in a metallic silver and glowed in the dim lighting. The tiles adorning the the floors were elegant as well, the black marble shining back magnificently. The room was a odd mixture of modern day and the Victorian era. Eren slid off the bed he was lying in and immediately looked for an exit.  
Even in the dim lighting Eren could see that there were no doors.  
He pulled back the black curtain and the sight that met his eyes wants quite what he was expecting. Near the bottom of the floor was a small silver door that like the rest of this place, seemed to scream expensive. The door was shut tightly, all the while not letting in any light or clubs as to what might be on the other side. Eren glared at the door and wondered to himself.  
'A child couldn't even fit threw here so how the fuck will I?' He huffed in anger and settled out with a new determination to find abothet way out. Just for shit and giggles Eren twisted the knob to see if it would open. He wasn't exactly expecting the door to open and quite frankly it annoyed him that it did. The teen bent down to peek outside the door and what he saw stunned him into silence. On the other side of the door showcased a beautiful scenery of wildlife and water. From what he could make out there was a small pond nearby and an empty field beyond that. If only he could escape. He could them explore this new world set before him. Eren turn around and began the search again to find an exit.  
Eren was getting angry and more hopeless as time passed on. He had checked behind ever thick black curtain and every nook and cranny he could. Even though the room was spacious there wasn't much more he places he could be searching. The chandelier didn't help either with the little light it provided. However he was greatful that he wasn't shrouded in complete darkness.  
Seemingly out of nowhere a large table appeared in the middle of the room. The table was made of black marble as well and held intricate details on the edges. On the table countertop lied a little golden key with a leather cord wrapped around it. Under the key was a small note card that read ' Keep this. You will need this in the future'. In big black curly letters. Eren flipped the card over to find a name, or even a clue as to where he was but alas there was nothing. He picked up the key and glared at it. The dim lighting did nothing but enhance the key's enchanting looking quality. He marveled over the Key's eerily similar design to the one currently sitting around his neck. The boy placed the key ontop of the one his father gave him and searched the table for anything else. The table's top was empty but the draws told a different story. Inside the dawers were three items. A tall glass containing a translucent blue liquid, a small white basket containing purple gumballs, and a pocket watch. Eren picked up each item and carefully observed them. The liquid sloshed around in the glass bottle as Eren read the little tag attached to the bottle's cork. It read 'drink me' in the same big cursive letters as the note from the key. He placed the pinky sixed bottle inside his leather pouch. Next was the basket of gumballs. Eren smiled at the purple globes and reminisced about his mother. When his mother was still alive she had always snuck a gumball under his pillow before morning every night as a treat for his good behavior. He had tasted many gumballs throughout his life but the purples were his favorite. Eren thought about piping one into his mouth but decided to do more investigating. He rolled the ball around hus fingers and read the white words imprinted on the side. 'Eat me'. The cadet snickered in amusement and shoved a fist full of gumballs in his pocket as well. Lastly was the golden pocket watch. The watch was made of pure gold and felt heavy in his hands. The shifter twirled the clock in his hand careful not to drop it when he noticed that there were no numbers on the clock. There was only these weird looking squiggly lines that pulsed with energy. Holding the watch in his hands somehow made him feel content and light. It was as if the burdens placed upon his shoulders lifted entirely. Eren didn't even notice the smile creeping into his face and didn't notice that the watch was a pocket as well. When he clicked against the knob of the watch he saw the engravings inside the watch. 'Stay strong my lovely'. Along with the watch came a note written again with the same bug curly black letters. Find me and return this to me. Eren stood still confused before pocketing the notes and watch with a plan to find whoever lost the watch. The cadet grabbed a gumball from the remaining few and popped it into his mouth. Slightly moaning form the sweet taste Eren closed his eyes in pure bliss. When he opened them again he shrieked in the manliest voice possible and glanced around in confusion. If the room was big before it was now humongous. The table that reached up to his lower thigh now towered over him.  
"Maybe this is just a dream" Eren mumbled to himself. After a minute of trying to get his thoughts together the shifter realized that he could now fit through the door.  
'You're a fucking genius'. Eren credited himself and walked to the door. The door slid open with ease and he entered through, the slight breeze ruffling his chestnut locks.  
'Finally I'm free' Eren took a couple steps forward before he heard a timid voice call out behind him."  
"Eren?"


	2. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again the responsibility of saving the world is thrusted into Eren's hands without his permission. Will he accept his fate or crack under the pressure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I'm so sorry for such a late update. School's been a bitch and so has life. Anyways, no more excuses. Let's get to reading. Also Trigger warning. There is a part where Eren  
> has to deal with someone (not Levi) who wants to get some of that Yeager booty and he's not ok with that. Nothing really happens because Eren escapes but just in case I'm warning y'all. 
> 
> Attack on titan does not belong to me and all that good stuff about rights and things go to the creator. 
> 
> Enjoy

"Eren!"

Hearing his name being called Eren glanced around for the source of the voice. When no one presented themselves he called out hesitantly. "Um, Who just called me?"

"Down here."

Eren tilted his head in confusion and turned his gaze to the floor.  
There on the floor right by his feet was a little gray mouse with a mop of black sleek hair.

"Hello?" Eren questioned as the little gray mouse shyly waved at him. Eren bent down and sat on the floor, trying to make eye contact with the little mouse. He eyed the mouse closely and asked "Who are you?"

The mouse seemed to be a hybrid of a human and a gray mouse. The mouse had shoulder length black hair that shined whenever the light hit it right. Atop of the creature's head lied two cute little mouse ears that protruded out of it's hair. The mouse was the size of Eren's hand and wore a little red scarf that hid it's mouth from view. Eren eyed the creature closely and realized it was actually a she. She stood off to the side and wearily watched the boy with an intense look.  
Eren couldn't shake the feeling that this mouse looked somewhat familiar to him.

"Well my name is Mikasa." The mouse blushed and shoved her face further into the warmth of her scarf. She stuck her small hand out for a customary handshake.

'Mikasa!?!'

Then it all clicked. 

"YOU'RE MIKASA?" Eren shouted in horror. What had happened to Mikasa that had caused her to become a tiny mouse hybrid?

"Um yes? I just said that a few moments ago. Are you ok?" Mikasa asked, her eyes filled with concern while she raised her arm to check the newcomer's temperature.

Eren brushed away her hand and sighed. It seemed as though  Mikasa hadn't lost her overbearing tendencies.

"I'm fine Casa." He paused, hesitant to continue. "But, um, what happened to you?"

Mikasa tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean? Nothing has happened to me. I think the real question is what happened to you? I've never seen you around these parts before."

Before Erem could freak out he decided to just find out the basics first. "Where am I?"

"You're in Wonderland of course." Mikasa was really beginning to question if this new guy had a few screws loose.

Eren remained speechless at this new tibit of information. What the hell was going on? Eren couldn't wrap his head around what was going on. The last thing he remembered was fighting the Armored titan and then..... blank. The brunette couldn't figure out what happened after Levi had pulled him out of his titan skin. Levi! Of course! Maybe if he found out where Levi was he could sort out this messy situation."Can you tell me where Levi is?" Eren asked, his voice full of hope. He could only hope that Mikasa knew who he was talking about and lead him to Levi.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on her scarf."Levi? What would you want with him?" Mikasa suddenly seemed suspicious of Eren and choose her words carefully. Her voice changed from being relaxed to a defensive tone.

"I want to talk with him about some business that pertains to me and him. You see I know him."

"Then how come I've never heard of you?" Countered back without missing a beat. His explanation seemed off, causing Mikasa to distrust him even more.

"We just met not too long ago." The brunette smiled reassuringly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Eren felt guilty for lying to Mikasa but it had to be done. The mouse hybrid instantly calmed down and loosened her hold on the scarf.

"Oh ok. Well he might be down at the King's castle. Sorry about not trusting you. Levi is my brother and I have to watch out for him." Mikasa smiled, her pearly white  teeth on display for all to see.

"Where is that?" Eren questioned, unsure if he was going to like the answer she gave him.

"It's actually right by here. But never mind that, you're obviously unfamiliar with the terrain so I'll take you to see our king." Eren could only nod in agreement, Mikasa did have a point, he knew nothing of the land nor what dangers lurked around. Eren placed his hand on the floor and waited for her to climb onto the palm of his hand. Mikasa struggled to reach his hand and Eren, as impatient as he was, decided to instead just pick her up and place her inside his breast pocket, making sure to be mindful of his surroundings. 

"So where to?"

\------------------------------------------------------

Eren and Mikasa walked in relative silence, occasionally being broken by Eren asking her where to turn. The silence stretched on and was unbearably awkward so Mikasa decided to break it. 

"So you said your name was Eren right?"

"Ya..." Eren trailed off since he was distracted by the bright colorful forest they were traveling through. He hadn't even noticed that he had yet to tell her his name.

"Well you remind me of my friend. He was similar to you yet completely different." Mikasa rambled on, unbeknownst to her that Eren wasn't listening.

"Ahuh Really? How so?" After a minute of walking he finally tuned in to hear her explain who this mysterious friend was.

"Ya his name was Aaron. He was really stuck up and mean, but he was nice to me..." Mikasa stopped talking and turnt her head to the side. She sniffled and wiped her face with the ends of her scarf.  
Eren didn't miss the way she whispered the was part.

"Oh cool. If you don't mind me asking where is he?" Eren, not realizing the seriousness nature of his question asked casually as if asking for another piece of cake at a party.

"Dead."

'Oh . Well that's not awkward at all.' Eren couldn't help but feel like he should have kept his mouth shut. If Eren had thought that the silence before was awkward then this silence was unbearable. The silence continued on, even when they arrived to their destination. 

"We're here." She quietly announced. Eren picked up his head from it's downward cast and sucked in a breath when he saw the sight that met his eyes. In front of him was a humongous golden castle. It was unnecessarily extravagant and only made Eren question why one person needed this much space.

"So who's your King?" Eren wondered, not meaning to voice his question aloud.

"Our king is Erwin, the red king to be exact." Mikasa tugged at Eren's pocket, her waiting to ne put down.

ERWIN? Eren didn't believe what his ears were hearing. Why in the ever living fuck would they have Erwin as King? Everything was getting weirder by the second.  
'What's next? Will Armin be some gay prince somehow dating Jean who was another prince from a far off land?'  
He could only pray that that wasn't the case. 

"Well go on in. Just enter  through the door and take a left, the king should be there. I'm gonna stay behind and wait for you out here." Eren didn't question why the ravenette wanted to stay behind. He reached in his pocket and pulled out Mikasa. He made sure to gently place her on the floor and not drop her. The young man entered through the massive doors and entered solemnly. He glanced around at the red velvet lining that covered the walls of the long corridor. He took a left at an intersection and stopped in front of a slightly smaller golden door. He opened it with apprehension and approached the throne in the middle of the grand room. The throne was larger than the man who sat in it and radiated the word expensive. The chair was obviously made of pure gold, with emeralds, rubies, and sapphires embedded into the chair. The soft glow of the chandelier hanging from the ceiling accentuate the golden chair. The room seemed a bit stuffy, the air around it somehow conveying the importance of the person currently sitting idly on the throne. The person on the throne smirked, dragging a gloved hand down the side of the throne's arm set and motioned for Eren to come closer. Eren begrudgingly relented and came close enough to the throne where the king could reach out and touch him. The blond man placed a finger on Eren's cheekbone and traced the side of his face softly.

"Hello. And what might your name be little one?" The man asked with amusement laced with his words. Eren repressed a shudder of disgust, trying his hardest not to flinch as the hand moved from tracing his cheek to caressing his jaw. 

"Eren." He had to congratulate himself for not letting his voice waver. The man at the throne wore a red velvet crown, with a long flowing robe to match, that draped over the chair and pooled around the floor. His golden hair was slicked back, only a few strands were able to be seen poking out of the crown he wore.

"What a fine specimen you have brought me Mikasa." Erwin mumbled and smiled predatorialy, the sight of such a fine looking young boy making his insides tighten and tingle in delight. He licked his lips and gave the boy a once over, muttering very nice, over and over again. When Eren saw that, the nervousness started seeping in. The titan shifter sighed in relief when Erwin, who he was told was the king, leaned back and released his hold on the young boy. The bright eyed boy recoiled and stepped backwards to put some distance between the two.

'Creepy' Was the first thought to come into Eren's mind. The way Erwin was staring at him was one of a predator looking at its prey. 

"What can I do for you sugar?" Erwin asked, dragging out the word sugar and evidently sending warning signals to Eren who was ready to get the hell out of their.

"Um I'm looking for Levi." The king frowned once he heard the name Levi and hopped down from his spot on the throne.

"Why play with Levi when you can play with me kitten?" Eren stood ramrod straight as Erwin circled the younger man, his hands twisting and fidgeting. King or not, Erwin was practically begging to be punched right now. The bright eyed boy relaxed slightly when Erwin turned around but stiffened once again when Erwin suddenly spun around and grabbed him by the wrist.

"I like a guy with pretty eyes."

Eren threw his head back and heard the sickening crack of a bone breaking. As soon as the grip on his wrist loosened, Eren kicked Erwin in the dick as hard as he could before running off and out of the castle, past Mikasa who was yelling at him to stop. The titan shifter kept running and running until he could run no more, his heart pounding and beating widly. Eren bent down and tried to catch his breath while he recuperated behind a tree. 

"Fuck that was close." The Erwin here was nothing like the Erwin back home. Eren had to wonder if Mikasa did that on purpose and whether or not he could trust her. It was times like this that made Eren feel as though he was inside a dream, other times it felt too real to be just a dream.

"Stop right there!" Someone shouted from behind him. The titan shifter was only able to stand before he was shoved harshly to the ground, the barrel of a gun pointed at the back of his head. "State you're name, business, and reason as to why I shouldn't blow you're fucking head apart right now." The deep baritone voice commanded loudly. Wait. Eren could recognize that voice anywhere. Eren twisted his head around and confirmed his suspicion on who that voice belonged to.

"Levi!" Eren shouted happily before being forcefully shoved farther into the dirt by a leather boot. 

"What do you want?" The gun poking his head dug in deeper and caused Eren to panic. Eren thought fast of a response that would satisfy Levi and let him go. "My name is Eren and I would like to speak to you!" The pressure on his back disappeared entirely and Eren sat up, coughing out dirt and other nasty shit he had swallowed by accident.

"So you're Eren? Tsk, figures. The world's fate is in the hands of a twelve year old boy who can't even defend himself." Levi cocked his gun and placed it in it's holster located on his left thigh. Eren noticed that he had another holster with another gun on his right thigh as well.

"Hey! You caught me off guard. And I'm not twelve. I'm 18!" Eren defended himself while slightly blushing. This was embarrassing to him, he was covered in dirt of the floor winded and scared. 

"You don't look 18." Levi commented and fixed the gray button up under his black vest. 

It took a few minutes for it to sink in but when it finally did, Eren gasped. "What do you mean the world's fate rests in my hands?"

As Levi ignored Eren and walked past him two medium sized creatures snuck up behind them. The two creatures were covered in dark grey scales, their bones sticking out at weird and awkward angles. The things were an ungodly sight, their backs hunched and arms reaching past the floor with sharp claws attached to their fingers. Their tails swished back and forth quietly as they looked over their prey. The creatures slinked past them, unnoticed by both men until it sprang forth, surprising them all. The larger of the two slapped the double barrel handguns Levi held up into a bush too far away for Levi to get.  
"Fuck." Levi cursed and ran around where he knew the creature's blind spot was. He ran up and pulled a blade out of the many pockets he had on his chest and sliced the creature's arm off.  
The smaller of the two had set it's eyes on Eren who had determination burning bright in his teal colored eyes. Eren was able to react fast enough by tumbling to the ground and rolling over immediately then standing up, the creature hitting the area he was next to with a loud thud. The ground around the thing cracked, the creature then spinning around, it's scaley tail hitting Eren dead center in the chest. The hit had knocked the wind out of Eren, forcing him to take deep shuddering breaths in order to breath again. Two small puddles of black ooze began to bubble and sizzle on the floor, the source coming out of the creature's mouth. The beast spit out a large quantity of ooze at Eren who stood shell shocked.

"Eren! What the fuck are you doing? Move!" This snapped Eren out of his dazed like state just in time to duck and flip away unscathed, the acid like ooze hitting the concrete and going right through it.

"Holy fuck." Eren couldn't fathom what was happening anymore. "First titans then this? Fuck no thus can't be happening! I'm waking up."

"Eren this isn't a fucking dream! This is reality! And whether you like it or not, you're stuck here." Levi held barely controlled rage at Eren's shitty handle of the situation. Distracted momentarily by Eren gave the creature enough time to swipe it's claw at Levi, who staggered back when the claw made contact with his chest. Blood dripped from the large gash on Levi's chest, the tattered remains of his shirt hanging loosely by his side, so Levi forego the thing entirely. Levi crouched down and brought his blade up, ready to slice the disgusting creature in two. "Wonderland's fate is up to you!" The creature disregarded Levi and started barreling straight towards Eren.

"Why should I care?" Eren brought his leg up and smashed his knee into the beast's face. He then whirled around to punch  the other beast's throat head on. He was becoming quiet tired of the way everyone danced around his questions, how everyone gave him expectant looks and just order him around. The least they could do was answer his questions with clear, straight, cut-forwarded answers, no more hidden meanings or back stabbing.

"Because Eren," Levi adamantly pressed on, knowing that what he was about to say would surely change Eren's mind on the matter. "If wonderland is obliterated, you will never wake up". Levi spoke with a slight hint of malice as he jumped back and stabbed the creature right in the eye. He backfliped and tried to slice the tail off the creature, but  was only able to chip off a small piece of skin off the creature's leg. The creature ignored him in favor of chasing Eren. This gave Levi the opening he needed and he ran forward, the handle of his knife digging painfully into his hand, and stabbed the creature right in the heart. The creature withered in pain and slunk to the floor, it's cries of pains slowly dying as the beast died. Levi plunged the knife in deeper then ripped it out, green blood spilling out from the wound.

Eren wished with a passion that Levi was kidding, and that at any moment he was just going to start laughing and say he was just fucking with him. But sadly Eren knew that wasn't true. The creature once again pounced and Eren, who was looking for something to penetrate the hard skin of the beast, was pinned to the ground. As Eren struggled vehemently against the creature's iron grip he began to wholeheartedly believe that he was some evil sick bastard in his past life because the world kept fucking him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene. Thank you guys so much and stay tune for chapter three. It will be arriving much faster than this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I know a cliff hanger. I wonder who that is. Hmmm. Put down in the comments on who you think it is. I hope you guys liked chapter one. I don't know how many there will be. I have three chapters already planed out so I want to see how this one goes. I will be posting monthly as a sure-fire way to not overwhelm myself. Please review and tell me what you think. Also leave kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
